1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to an image display apparatus, and more particularly, to an image display apparatus capable of improving defects caused by a step difference at a window layer thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, electronic devices, such as a smart phone, a digital camera, a notebook computer, a navigation system, a smart television set, etc., include an image display apparatus to display an image. The image display apparatus includes a display panel that generates and displays the image and a window layer disposed on the display panel to protect the display panel.
As the display panel, various display panels, e.g., a liquid crystal display panel, an organic light emitting display panel, an electrowetting display panel, an electrophoretic display panel, etc., have been developed. The display panel is provided with a touch input function. For instance, the smart phone provided with the touch input function includes the organic light emitting display panel and a touch panel disposed on the organic light emitting display panel. Responsive to an input signal input by the touch panel, the organic light emitting display panel provides a user with the image corresponding to the input signal.
The image generated by the display panel is provided to the user after passing through the window layer. The window layer includes a display area displaying the image and a non-display area disposed adjacent to the display area. The non-display area of the window layer is designed to have various colors using a decorated printed layer. However, a step difference occurs between the display area and the non-display area due to the decorated printed layer.